


Game Night

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko regrets everything, M/M, if it's not sports they can't be trusted, these guys are all a bunch of dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles get together for game nights every now and then. Apparently they suck at anything not related to sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Kuroko Tetsuya didn’t have many regrets. Most of his decisions were well thought out and rationalized.

However, as he listed to Aomine muttering curses next to him in bed and heard his phone dinging with new text messages on the night stand, he certainly experienced some feelings of regret.

“Daiki, please go to sleep.” Kuroko requested for the third time that night.

“I will, I will. I just need to beat Kise’s score first.” Aomine assured him, not even looking up from his phone screen.

He never should have introduced these idiots to apps.

Twice a month the guys from the Generation of Miracles met up to have game nights. They took turns picking what to play. Basketball was banned. They met up to play that enough as it was.

Kuroko had given up on participating when a game of foosball had gotten too intense and Murasakibara sent a ball off the table defending the goal, and ended up nailing Kuroko right in the center of his forehead. Now he sat on the couch, a safe distance away from whatever was picked, and claimed to be moral support for Aomine. Kise always whined about Kuroko not supporting him. A lot of the time Akashi joined him on the couch and discussed books with Kuroko.

When it was Kuroko’s turn for the first time he’d picked Monopoly as the game to play. That went about as well as one could expect it to. He tried Marrio Kart next. None of them talked to each other for two weeks. Aomine only talked to Kuroko sooner because it was hard to ignore someone you lived with. He still managed three days of stubborn silence.

When his next turn came around he said that they could all just play games on their phones, since they clearly couldn’t handle anything above that without attempted murder.   He looked at Akashi as he said that last bit.

“I have no idea _what_ you’re implying, Tetsuya.” Akashi had replied sweetly. He could say what he wanted; Kuroko knew where those scissors came from.

Introducing these people to apps though . . . there was a special place in hell for whoever invented screen shots. They kept on playing, sending a picture of their high scores in group text messages, and competing against each other. They were all so competitive, but none of them were any good at mobile games.

“What is Kise’s score?” Kuroko asked tiredly.

“Fourteen.” Aomine didn’t even act like he was looking at Kuroko.

“What is your score?”

“Five.”

“Put it away or I’m going to Kagami’s house.” Kuroko threatened.

That seemed to work. Aomine put the phone away and wrapped an arm around Kuroko, pulling him closer and promising to sleep.

Kuroko woke up in the middle of the night and saw something producing light next to him. “Daiki?” He mumbled around a yawn, squinting at his boyfriend.

“Shh. I’m in the zone, Tetsu. Twenty points.” Kuroko stayed at Kagami’s for three days. He turned off his phone for those three days after receiving a picture of Aomine’s score of twenty five sent out to the group.

When he finally got home; he was greeted by the sound of Aomine yelling at his phone when he opened the door.

He was going to put an end to this. He turned on his phone and checked what they latest scores were on all of the games before pulling them up on his own phone.

Within an hour he had tripled the top scores for each of the games. ‘Shut up already.’ he typed out to be sent with all of the pictures of his scores.

“I am done.” Aomine announced after seeing the message. He and the others soon deleted the apps and Kuroko let them skip over him when it was his turn for game night.

Unfortunately, Akashi wanted a rematch on Mario Kart. Kuroko resigned himself to the fact that he may have permanently damaged his friends.  Or at least, that Akashi’s scissors would permanently damage them when Kise picked rainbow road.


End file.
